Who I'd Kill For Love
by CampRockGirl89671
Summary: How far would you go for the ones you love? Joe, Nick, and Kevin are about to answer that question. What wll they answer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is a short series I'm doing based off Killers. Great movie. **

**Anyway here's the trailer. **

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. **_

_**3 REVIEWS FOR PART 1 **_

_For the Lucas' boys turning 14 doesn't mean cake and ice cream..._

Mr. Lucas: Are you ready for this?

Joe: (stares down at the gun in his hand) As ready as I'll ever be.

_It means getting a license to kill. _

Nick: Is he...

Joe: Yeah...

Nick: Oh my god I just killed a man...

Kevin: But think of all the lives you saved...

_They are apart of a group of undercover teen agents..._

Joe: Here we go again...

_Used to protect kids in horrible situations..._

Nick: How do we have this time?

Joe: Fourteen year old boy, fathers abusive...

_And now they are about to go on the mission of their life. _

Nick: oh good rich spoiled bitches...

Joe: Can't wait (rolls eyes)

_What happens when Kevin learns something about his girlfriend?_

Kevin: Is this why you didn't tell me your last name?

_What happens when Joe realizes life isn't all about work?_

Megan: Do you ever stop to appreciate the little things in life?

_Will Nick learn that love doesn't always lead to heartbreak?_

Nick: I've never met someone like her.

_And what happens when the girls learn how much danger their in..._

(Nick driving Ashlyn somewhere when someone a gun fires behind them)

Nick: (looks behind him to see a man driving behind them with a gun pointed at Ashlyn) GET DOWN!

_And they have to make a choice?_

Mr. Lucas: You can't let your feelings for these girls get in the way, you have to do your job. Stop dating them or have a greater possibility of loosing them? It's your choice.

Staring:

Joe Jonas as Joe Lucas 18

"_My Dad hasn't been a dad since I was thirteen years old."_

Megan as Megan Henderson 16

"_Do you really love me Joe? Or this a way to get me to listen to what you order me to do?"_

Nick Jonas as Nick Lucas 17

"_Ever since I was shot I've been afraid to love, but with this is different. You're different."_

Ashlyn (me) as Ashlyn Henderson 16

"_Megan he's two years older than you, how can you fall for him?"_

Kevin Jonas as Kevin Lucas 19

"_There's a freaking reward for your body and all you can say is 'Hi babe'?"_

Danielle Jonas as Danielle Henderson 18

"_You're honestly accusing me of not being honest? You kill people Kevin!"_

**In**

**Who I'd Kill For Love **


	2. Part 1

**Who I'd Kill For Love Part 1**

**AN AT END! READ AND REVIEW. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

People seem to believe if you have money than you simply must be rich and spoiled, but that's not necessarily true. For example look at Ashlyn and Megan Henderson, sixteen year old twins, and their older sister 18 year old Danielle Henderson. Their father is the head and founder of Henderson Enterprises, yes the one that sky rocketed and became a billion dollar company in less than five months. Just because the girls can go shopping whenever they want and can go on huge expensive vacations doesn't mean the girls aren't down to earth. For instance, Megan would much rather hang out with friends than go to a high end fashion show; and Ashlyn would much rather have a guy take her to a movie or for a picnic than to the most dazzling expensive restaurant, and Danielle is far more into the idea of having privacy than traveling.

However, there is one thing that sucks about being the daughters of a billionaire...people use you. That's exactly what's happening to these two sweet girls. Except this time its fatal.

Eighteen year old Joe Lucas pulled his black hummer into the all to familiar spot in front of the all too familiar building. Ever since he was fourteen he was apart of this series of undercover agents working for the FBI. While most kids his age were hanging out with friends and girls he was getting a license to kill! Yeah, awesome to some, kind of horrific to him. His older brother Kevin entered a year before him, and his younger brother Nick, who is now 17, entered a year after Joe.

As young teenagers the boys have been responsible for deaths, but only the bad guys. The Jonas Boys as a team have been responsible for seven deaths and fifty-six arrests, and Nick has been shot once. This was chosen for them long before they could even talk, thanks to their dad, but Joe often found himself wondering why a father would wish this life style on his children.

Joe and his brothers missed out on a lot, Joe had only had a few girlfriends here and there but he's never been in love. Nick is completely against love ever since he got shot, even though it was only his arm, he's dead set that we will die in our job so what's the point? Kevin on the other hand has been lucky in love, he's in love with his girlfriend of almost a year Danielle. I've met her and they compliment each other perfectly. However their Dad being their Dad believes she's evil and will kill him, but Kevin refuses to let him run background checks on her, saying part of what makes their relationship so amazing was that they do trust each other.

After having around a month off, Joe was extremely grateful for that, he was called in to get the information on their next mission.

"Hey man," Joe said as he sat next to Nick who was, as always, the first one at the conference room.

"Whoa, dude you're early, like twenty minutes early." Nick exclaimed. "Well this is a surprise."

Joe rolled my eyes. "Whatever, dude. Do you know anything about what we have up next?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I don't really care."

"We'll probably get stuck babysitting some rich spoiled princess," Kevin joined sitting on the other side of Joe. "who most likely made the who threat up and in reality there is nothing that could possibly happen to her."

The door opened and their father walked into the conference room, with a few other men with him. "The only part you did get right is they are spoiled."

"Great.." Joe mumbled taking a gulp of steaming coffee to avoid saying what he really wants to.

"Ok here's the deal..." Dad began turning on the plasma screen attached to his laptop. "These are the children of Andrew Henderson, only two of the three girls are pictured," Joe rolled my eyes as the picture of the two spoiled, but stunning, girls on the screen. "Recently the girls began receiving threats. Someone is out to get their Dad through the girls. There is a million dollar reward per body..."

"Why are they trying to kill them?" Kevin spoke up.

"Yeah," Joe agreed. "if they want money wouldn't it be easier to kidnap?"

"It's not about money," One of the other men said. "it's about revenge. Apparently their Dad did something to piss him off and he's out for revenge."

"Any idea on who is doing this?" Nick spoke. They shook their heads. "Ok so where do we go from here."

"They'll know you're protecting them, but in public you're family friends. You keep your guns on you. You will each sleep in their rooms..."

"Isn't that really awkward," Nick spoke up again.

"Not in the same bed idiot,"

"Kevin's right, Nick," Joe laughed. "we're here to protect them not make babies."

"I wasn't even thinking that,"

"Sure you weren't," Joe and Kevin joked.

"Anyway," Their father cleared his throat from the front of the room. "Mr. Henderson wants this because he fears something will happen to them during the night. You never leave their sides. Joe you are to stick with Megan, Nick Ashlyn and Kevin Danielle." They were each handed a file. "Pack your bags, you'll be picked up from home at 7."

Once in the safety of their own home the boys sat around the table and opened the folder.

"Ok so Ashlyn, Ashlyn Marie Henderson...sixteen years old, blue eyes, shoulder length brown streaked hair."

"Sounds cute,"

"She is cute Kev, you saw a picture of her,"

"Oh right,"

"Anyway," Nick shook his head. "she enjoys reading, writing, shopping, spending time with friends family and outside. Is involved in the Humane society, make a wish, St. Jude's and Diabetes research,"

"Oh damn," Joe laughed. "sounds like your perfect girl."

Nick glared at his brother. "Shut the hell up Joe, she probably doesn't even care about all that stuff, she's probably doing it for press. What does it say about your's Kev?"

Kevin looked it over his eyes widening at every word...

"Kev?" Joe questioned worried by his brothers behavior. "you ok, man?"

Kevin looked up "Huh? Oh yeah...I'm gonna go pack..."

After Kevin's odd behavior Nick and Joe just stared at each other wondering what was going on with him, before deciding it was best if they went up to their rooms and followed his example.

It wasn't until Joe was in the safety of his own room that he opened the file.

_Megan Addison Henderson is the twin sister of sixteen year old Ashlyn Henderson, she enjoys softball, acting like a goofball and having fun with friends. She has shoulder length blond hair and sea blue/green eyes. She's fun loving and easy to get a long with. _

Joe couldn't help but think about how they sound like they would easily get along, he suddenly found himself excited for this mission, though he didn't know why.

"Wait so we are having _bodyguards?_"

"Yes, they're pulling up now," Their mother Allison smiled softly. "I hear they are lovely young men."

"Young men in bodyguard language is _old_!" Ash pointed out as she stood from the bay window where she'd been working on her latest poem.

The sound of a heavy knock echoed through the house...

"They have a maid..." Joe whispered to Nick as a petite woman ushered them in. Nick simply shrugged looking around the house, if you could call it a house more like castle, in aw. They were lead into the living room were they were offered something to drink as their bags were taken upstairs.

"Hello, you must be the boys that are here to protect my girls," A tall beautiful woman smiled.

"Yes ma'am," Kevin stepped forward. "I'm Kevin Lucas these are my brothers Joe and Nick."

"It's nice to meet you boys," She smiled and slightly surprised the boys as she gave each of us a warm hug. "I'm Allison Henderson,"

"Nice to meet you as well," Joe smiled.

She offered him a warm smile. "Thank you boys for coming, you have no idea how worried we are for the safety of our girls. Whatever you want to do or think needs to be done we will assist you,"

"Thank you ma'am. Um where is Mr. Henderson?" Kevin spoke looking around.

"Oh he's on a business trip, he'll be back in a few weeks."Joe, Nick and Kevin nodded at her answer. "Well I suppose you should meet the girls, excuse me for a moment."

Several minutes later three girls entered the room with Allison.

"Danielle?" Kevin spoke as he saw his girlfriend walk in confirming his belief from before with the file.

Startled Danielle's head shot up and she looked scared.

"Are you going to say anything?" Kevin asked standing from his place on the couch.

"Hi babe," Her meek answer came out.

"There's a freaking reward for your body and all you can say is 'Hi babe'?" His voice rose slightly.

"Ummm" She looked around around. "A...what's that on your belt?"  
Kevin smirked realizing that she had yet to figure out who he was and that he could have some fun with this. "You really want to know?" She nodded. "It's a loaded gun, I have three suitcases full of them."

Her eyes widened and her face paled. "I also have a knife," pulled it from his back pocket to show her.

"You're one of those agent people... you're my bodyguard..." Her face suddenly changed to anger. "You yelled at me for not being honest with you? Kevin you freaking _kill _ people and I never knew."

"I only kill people who put others in danger." Kevin defended. "I would never actually..."

"Will you kill me if I ever make you mad?" Joe noticed that she sounded seriously scared for her life.

"Look Danielle," Joe stood too and her eyes landed on Joe.

"You're in on this too?"

Joe shrugged. "It's the family business. Anyway, just because we have a license to kill doesn't mean we kill whoever."

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair before looking at Kevin. "We need to talk about this...come with me." Just like that Kevin and Danielle were gone.

"So boys, now that we got past that little relationship drama," Allison smiled. "This is Ashlyn," Ashlyn flashed a shy smile and a little wave. "and this is Megan,"

"Nice to meet you," She offered a smile at Joe that literally could make him melt. There was no denying that these girls were beautiful, but Joe still had a feeling that they were a tad too into themselves.

"Joe, hello, Joe!"

Joe snapped out of his thinking to see Megan, who was at least half a foot shorter than him, standing right by him. "What?"

"Ash went to show Nick to his room aka bed, so I'll show you yours,"

"Oh right," Joe jumped slightly when Megan's hand enclosed around his and began leading him upstairs.

"Nice room," Nick commented looking around.

Ashlyn's room had dark hard wood floors, and white walls. Her bed was centered between two windows, guitar beside it. At the end there was a little black and white polka dot bench. On one wall was a desk and TV, on the other were shelves and the location of his bed.

"Really?"

Nick looked up at the sound of her voice and smirked as he saw her laying across her bed. "What?"

"I haven't had any alone time with my boyfriend in a month and all he can say is 'nice room'?"

With a smiled he sat on the end of her bed and began rubbing her feet gently. "What do you want me to say?"

"I missed you, hello beautiful something,"

Ashlyn watched as Nick crawled up the bed so he was hovering over her. "Hello beautiful," He smiled pushing some of her hair out of her eyes before leaning down and kissing her softly. "Mmm, I missed you," He smiled as he opened his eyes.

"I missed you too Nick, and I'm happy you're the one protecting me, even if no one knows we're in love." Nick tensed slightly at the word love. "Not in love, but falling in love."

Nick hated what he was about to admit but he couldn't lie. "You are right, I'm falling in love with you Ashlyn Henderson."

**Well there you have it part 1! **

**So recap:**

**Kevin found out his girlfriend is a daughter of a billionaire, who's life is in danger. **

**Joe met a girl who he acts odd around. **

**And Nick, the one who claims love shouldn't happen, is falling in love with the girl he has to protect. **

**What could possibily go wrong...hahaha**


	3. Part 2

**Part 2 Hey everyone here is part two! Review please! **

**disclaimer: I own nothing **

Kevin passed in front of Danielle as she sat on one of the patio chairs, not too sure what to say to her at all. "I can't believe you never told me who you were, Danielle!" He hissed, not stopping his pacing. "I thought we told each other _everything._"

"You never asked Kevin, and what about you huh? I mean who to think I feel?" He rolled his eyes as he walked back and forth. "I just found out my boyfriend freaking _kills _people Kevin! I found out he carries guns, I found out he has a license to kill, he has weapons. And..."

"And what?" Kevin snaps as she trails off.

"And I'm glad!"  
Kevin stopped instantly and turned to look at his girlfriend. "What?"

"I'm glad it's you protecting me Kev. I'm scared shitless. I could be killed, my sisters could be killed. This isn't a game, as soon as I saw your gun I realized this isn't a game."

Kevin knelled down in front of his girlfriend taking her hands that rested in her lap. "Dani, look at me." Finally she did. "Nothing is going to happen, Dani. Me and my brothers are here for a reason. It doesn't always end in a death but it could but I promise you if anyone dies it'll be the son of a bitch that is putting you and your sisters through this. I would do anything to protect you, I'm seriously Dani."

Dani smiled softly and wiped her eyes. "I trust you, Kevin."

"You do," She nodded and he continued. "Than you have to listen to me at all times baby, if I say run you run, got it?"

She nodded and cupped his cheek softly with her hand as his thumb reached up to wipe away her tears. "I love you Kev,"

He smiled and pulled her down for a soft amazing kiss. "I love you too babygirl."

"So, why don't you tell me about yourself." Joe looked over at Megan who sat on her bed and smiled.

"There's not much to tell."

"Oh come on," She whined. "There must be _something_ interesting enough to share."

"I got my head stuck in a tambourine..." He trailed off.

"When you were little?"

He shook his head. "No last week,"

"Wow, Dani was right you are the silly one."

"Don't judge me," He joked playfully as he continued unpacking.

"I'm not judging you," She giggled sitting up. "I'm just simply trying to get to know you a little more."

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Hmm I don't know anything you want to tell me? How bout your family?"

He was silent for a moment, before finally opening his mouth to speak. "Well it's just me, my dad, and two brothers."

"Where's your Mom?" When he didn't answer she spoke up again. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"When I was six I woke up one morning to find her gone. She took my little brother and just left with only a note." He shook his head trying to clear the picture from his mind. "My brother, Frankie, was three months at the time. We haven't seen or heard from them since."

"Can't you trace them? I mean you have access to the best equipment out there." Megan asked standing from the bed and stretching.

For a couple of minutes his only reply to her was a shrug of the shoulders. "When she first left my Dad was so sure she'd come back, but when he finally gave up hope, we had realized we don't actually need her, so what's the point."

"Do you miss her?"

"Do you always ask so many questions?" He smiled over at her.

"Yeah I do," She looked at his suitcase and saw some books and CDs. "You can put those on the desk if you want," She pointed to them.

"Thanks," He smiled and squeezed past her to place them on the desk. As he was walking back to his suitcase he underestimated the space between them and ended up knocking into Megan. Thanks to reflect she reached up and grabbed Joe's shirt. Instead of balancing her out though she just simply pulled Joe down with her as they fell onto the bed.

"Well this is awkward." Megan giggled as Joe pushed his weight off her with his arms. It was than that she noticed his bulging arms.

"Yeah it was," he chuckled. "sorry about that."

She gave him an odd look. "Why are you sorry?" She couldn't help the sadness that crept inside her as he stood.

"Because I pushed you," He reached his hands out and pulled her to her feet.

"But I grabbed onto you," They were still holding hands as she stood inches from him.

"I'm glad you did," He smiled.

She giggled. "Are you now?" He nodded, not breaking eye contact just yet. "Why?"

"Because it's my job to protect you, and if you fell on account of me pushing you that would look bad when I report to my boss." A goofy grin that Megan couldn't help but smile at.

"Well we can't have you getting fired," She said coolly finally releasing his hand.

"Why not, most of my clients, as I call them, can't wait to get rid of me."

She shook her head. "Not me. For some reason I feel completely safe knowing my life rests in your hands."

It had been nearly a month since the boys were sent to protect the girls, and for the most part nothing as really gone down. For the most part the boys were just there to walk with the girls and watch their backs. Mr. Henderson still hadn't come home and Joe and the boys couldn't help but believe it he stayed away out of fear for his own life. Of course it wasn't their place to tell the girls or Allison this, no matter how relaxed they can be around them it's just not right.

On the relationship front, Megan and Joe found themselves moving past the awkward stage quickly and found themselves the best of friends. Kevin and Danielle can be found cuddly pool side or in the spacious living room almost all the time, Kevin refusing to leave her side. Ashlyn was quickly learning just how protective Nick is of those he loves.

Joe watched from the bedroom window as Megan jumped into the pool and with a smile on his face walked into the bathroom to pull on his swim trunks.

Megan was enjoying soaking in the pool alone when she heard the back door sliding open. Knowing fully well that it was Joe since they were the only ones home her eyes remained closed as she leaned her head back against the edge of the pool.

"You know you really shouldn't keep your eyes closed when you know someone is coming up behind you." At the sound of his voice, she sighed opening her eyes.

Her eyes followed his god like body as he sat down in a chaise before stretching out, black and orange Ray-Bans covering his gorgeous brown eyes. Megan found her eyes widening more as she saw one of the smaller guns he carries under the chaise practically hidden from the others. "Do you have to carry that _all _the time?"

He lifted his head. "Carry what?"

"The gun,"

"Yeah, I'm here to protect you, there for I need to protect you with _something._"

She rolled her eyes. "You don't always need a gun to save someone. What if I was tied up? Huh? Would you shoot the rope,"

He laughed lightly. "Of course not because that would just hurt you. I'd use," He grabbed something out of his pocket. "this."

"What the hell is that?" She questioned and when a blade shot out of the top she felt herself jump from the shock. "Ok, I see your point." Just like that an idea pops into her head and she pushed away from the wall and dove under the water.

It was quiet for awhile which caused Joe too sit up and remove his sunglasses. He scanned the grounds but his attention was pulled back to the pool at the sound of short light gasps. All he needed to see was the arms flailing and the head bobbing before he was on his feet. By the time he went head first into the crystal water, she'd been under for a few seconds.

Megan knew in order for this to work she had to actually appear to be drowning but as time went on and she didn't feel a sign of Joe she found her body beginning to relax for real. Just as the darkness was about to encase her completely a strong arm wrapped itself around her waist pulling her above water.

Joe quickly helped her lean against the wall as she took deep breaths attempting to calm herself.

"Are you ok?" He whispered, gently pushing her hair out of her eyes. His eyebrows wrinkled in confusion as a smile spread across her face. "What?" When she broke out into full laughter he was confused beyond belief. He didn't see how this was so funny. "This is funny, Megan. You could have died." This seemed to only make her laugh harder. "Megan seriously."

"Don't you see Joe?" She breathed calming herself slightly.

Realization dawned on Joe as he narrowed his eyes down at her. "That _wasn't_ funny."

"Why because you have to protect me? Gosh Joe it was just a joke,"

"Yes you are my job," Joe said. "but that wasn't completely why I saved you."

Megan stared up at him realizing every feeling she ever had for him well up in her. "Why did you save me than? Do you care about me?" When he bit his lips she knew that he liked her. "You like me Joe."

"Of course I do, Megan. God you're beautiful and indescribable."

"But," She pressed.

"But it's not like we can do anything about it."

"Why?" She whined running her hands up to his shoulders, which caused Joe to get a tad distracted.

"One it's unprofessional, and two it's illegal!"

She rolled her eyes. "You can arrest yourself. Honestly Joe, I don't care. I mean Kevin and Dani are together! I thought you cared about me."

Joe shook his head. "I do Megan, but..."

"If you really like me there shouldn't be a but! God either kiss me or don't. Just don't..." She was cut off when he pulled her close covering her lips with his in a rough passionate kiss.

They continued making out for a good five minutes when they heard the back door slide open, Megan pulled Joe underwater where they continued kissing for a good five minutes before they came above water.

"Well that was fun," Joe laughed resting his forehead on hers.

"Hm yeah it was." She giggled kissing him quickly.

"You realize we can't tell anyone right?"

Megan looked down at Joe's words but nodded realizing the truth behind them. This was forbidden and for that they couldn't share it with anyone.

Man love sucks!


	4. Part 3 ONLY 2 PARTS LEFT AFTER THIS

Part 3

Megan and Joe strolled down the busy L.A. Boardwalk at a _friendly_ distance, as to 'not draw attention to themselves' which required to not even hold hands.

"Joe," She whined stepping closer, to which Joe stepped further to the left. "stop,"

"Stop what? I'm just walking along minding my own business not being creepy,"

"Oh yes because guys who walk around with a huge ass gun, a knife, and tazer hidden in their pants aren't creepy at all,"

"Keep it down Megan," Joe hissed scanning the area.

"Oh sorry," She was silent for a moment. "Joe quick that two year old has a gun!" As if on instinct Joe reached into his back pocket and Megan heard him click the safety lock off and her eyes widened. "Joe stop, I was kidding."

He glared at her and for once in the three weeks they've been together Megan found herself scared at how quickly he transforms from this loving fun guy, to this rigid cold-hearted killer. "Never do that again,"

They were silent for around thirty minutes, continuously looking around to try to avoid the tension. As Megan scanned the beach and she stopped frozen in her spot.

"Megan," Joe said turning. "why'd you stop? Look," He was in front of her now. "baby, I didn't mean to scare you. Come on let's just go home."

"Gun..."

Joe groaned and ran his hands through his hair roughly. "What the hell Megan? For that last shittin' time, _that_ is _not_ funny, stop." His voice rose causing the object of Megan's attention to halt and narrow their eyes at him.

"No, Joe, he has a gun," She nodded toward the end of the boardwalk, where the guy was now raising a gun slowly.

Joe turned swiftly and pushed Megan down behind him and in seconds his gun was raised. Megan had never seen someone move so fast in her life. As soon as a gun shot rang out through the crowd Megan cowered behind Joe's leg as people screamed and ran began running for their lives. She winced in fear as she felt Joe's body jolt with the force of his own shot.

"Megan," A voice called. She leaned over looking down at least twenty feet to see Nick standing in the ocean below. "jump,"

"WHAT?"

"Megan, do it." Joe hissed from above.

"I'll catch you," Nick promised as three more guns rang.

"No..."

"Megan I have to move before he kills me, you either jump and both of us live, or I stay to protect you but get killed and than you die. Take your pick,"

Sighing Megan slowly lowered herself over the edge and dangled there before dropping into Nick's arms as soon as she was over she heard Joe run towards the guy as more gunshots went off, sounding as though more guns were going, and sirens sounded in the distance as Nick held Megan as she sobbed and Ash and Dani came and hugged her.

"Where's Kevin?" She mumbled as Nick sat her down in the water. It was than she realized both girls were holding guns.

"He's up there," Dani whispered staring above them in shock. Megan, unknown to the others, could easily relate to what Dani was feeling. Nick led the girls swiftly to the car with about five police officers surrounding them.

About ten minutes later everyone was gathered around a police car and the boys were talking to two men in all black.

"Guys," Megan, Ashlyn and Danielle looked up to see Kevin, Joe, Nick and the two men standing there. It was Nick who spoke. "This is our Dad and his partner Andrew, they want to tell you what they got out of the man." Yes the man was arrested and questioned.

"Okay," Dani whispered clearly shaken up.

"Apparently a man named Evan Hellasid was upset with your father for refusing to buy his product but a year later your father came out with an exact replica, rather than involve the law like he should have done Hellasid vowed revenge on him by killing the most important things he has, you. Now we don't want you to worry, the boys will take care of you. We'll find out this guys location and track him down."

"Thank you Mr. Lucas," Ashlyn mumbled.

No one talked on the way home and two hours later Joe and Megan were a lone in the silence of her perky purple room.

"I was scared," She finally whispered. Joe stood from his bed and crawled onto Megan's bed next to her. He kissed her forehead softly.

"I know baby, and you had every right to be afraid. It's scary but I'm never gonna let anyone hurt you. I'd kill anyone to protect you,"

With teary eyes Megan stared up into the soft brown eyes of her boyfriend who lightly traced his fingers along her cheek. "Why would you? I'm nothing special,"

His eyes narrowed in confusion. "Don't ever say that Megan. You are something special, to me."

"Why?"

"Because," He brushed his lips against hers. "I love you,"

She gasped and stared up into his eyes. "You do?" He nodded slowly rubbing his nose along hers. "I love you too Joe." With that he leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

(PG-13-ish)

After about ten or so minutes of simply making out and french kissing Joe's kisses moved down Megan's neck causing her to moan lightly as he sucked on it, determined to leave his mark. Megan moaned lightly and titled her head back as her hands ran through his black locks and his trailed up and down her sides.

"Are you sure?" He mumbled kissing her again. When she nodded her head he kissed her softly and reached for her jeans.

Hopefully you know what that lead to.

Life continued to move along for the girls and their loves. A month later Nick and Ashlyn remained a secret as well as Megan and Joe, unfortunately Joe and Megan will soon find themselves involved in something more than just keeping love a secret. Their secret was about to be blown because Megan simply did not know what to do. Taking a deep breath she knocked on Danielle's door and stood fidgeting as she waited for a response.

"Yeah?" Dani called. Taking a deep breath Megan walked into the bedroom of her older sister, keeping her head down.

"Hey Megan," Kevin's voice sounded.

"What's up?" Dani inquired the younger girl.

Head still down Megan spoke softly. "Dani I need you to go pick something up for me?"

"Sure," Dani smiled. "What?"

Slowly Megan looked up at her the tears fogging her vision. "A pregnancy test." Tears fell from her eyes at the gasps.

"Megan," Dani whispered wrapping her arms around the younger girl. "I didn't even know you were dating anyone,"

"Wait, how could this happen? I mean Joe has been with you 24/7 for the past..." Kevin trailed off and Megan knew he figured it out.

"for the past what?" Dani, ever oblivious, asked leading Megan over to the bed.

"Joe would be the father, wouldn't he Megan?" Kevin asked.

Megan burst into tears nodding her head and Dani gasped again. "We've been dating for about for two months, secretly and we did it, about a month ago and I never got my per..." Kevin cleared his throat obviously uncomfortable. "erm monthly visit,"

"I'll go get some, Kev can you drive me." Dani stood hugging Megan tightly. "Just lay in here."

Megan nodded and was seriously surprised when Kevin stopped to hug her tightly.

"Everything will be ok," He promised kissing her forehead in a brotherly way and than he was gone.

Later that night Nick was in the girls huge bathroom getting ready for bed when something caught his eyes by Ashlyn's sink. He reached into the trash picking it up. He entered the bedroom he shares with Ashlyn preparing for the worse.

"Ash?" He called getting her attention.

"Hm?" She stood turning toward him.

"What's this?" He held up the object.

She took it from her boyfriend looking at it before handing it back and turning around "That my dear is a positive pregnancy test," _Thump. _Ashlyn turned around and screamed Nick's name.

Ten seconds later Megan, Danielle, and Kevin were by her side attempting to get Nick woken up.

"Who's is this?" Ashlyn exclaimed pointing to the test. Dani, Kevin and Megan all looked at each other. "Well it's obviously not Kevin's so Megan? Danielle? Which one?"

Megan looked down and whispered, "It's mine,"

Ashlyn said nothing, too shocked to speak and finally Nick slowly sat up.

"What happened?" He asked. Than looked up at Ashlyn instantly remembering and not realizing everyone, except Joe, was there. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ashlyn raised a questioning eyebrow at her boyfriend. "Tell you what?"

"That I was going to be a Dad."

"WHAT?" Kevin, Dani, Megan and Ashlyn all yelled in unison.

"It's your pregnancy test isn't it?" Nick asked bewildered.

"First, off," Ashlyn began. "No it is not mine,"

"It's mine, you are going to be an uncle Nick." Nick's eyes widened as he looked at Megan.

"And secondly," Dani narrowed her eyes at Nick. "if it _was_ Ash's, why would _you_ be the dad?"

Looking suddenly scared Nick rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Um Ash and I have kinda, sorta, ..." The last part came out super fast and everyone stared at him heads tilted to the side trying to figure out what the hell he just said.

"Fro Bro Say What?" Kevin asked.

Ashlyn sighed rubbing her temples. "Hey said, me and him have sort been dating for the last four and half months..."

Dani opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of the door opening. They looked up to see a shirtless Joe enter with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

"Whafs goin on?" His speech slurred as he brushed his teeth.

"Put on a shirt," Kevin complained. "that's how we got in this mess in the first place."

"Whaf mess?" His speech slurred again.

"Well..." Dani sighed as Ash stood up. "You couldn't keep little Joe under control,"

"Did you just seriously call it little Joe?" Megan asked her sister with a raised eyebrow.

Ignoring Megan Dani continued. "So therefore Nick found the test thought it was Ashlyn's fainted revealed that they'd been together for four and half months. Gee Joe, when you take a shower you just miss _everything!_"

"What test?" The toothbrush now out of him mouth.

"You're girlfriends positive pregnancy test," Nick exclaimed standing up.

At that sentence Joe spit the contents of his mouth on Ashlyn!

"WHAT?" He yelled.

"EWWWWWWW!" Ash screamed toothpaste splattered over her face and hair. Joe ignored her and looked at Megan.

"I'm pregnant Joe,"


	5. Chapter 4 ONE MORE PART AFTER THIS

Part 4

An exhausted Joe Lucas made his way to the car holding Evan Hellasid. He looked at his brothers who looked just as exhausted, but it wasn't them who single handily took down Hellasid, it was Joe. A month after Joe found out his girlfriend was pregnant and though he was shocked he accepted the consequences. When Joe saw Hellasid shout towards Megan he knew he had to save her.

"Dude," Nick said causing Joe to look up. He noticed the confused look on his younger brothers face. "what are you still doing here?"

"What do you mean?" Joe asked looking around.

"We thought you went to the hospital with the girls?" Kevin replied.

"Why did they go to the hospital?" Now worry laced Joe's voice but he was praying that everything he was thinking was false.

"Dude," Nick said slowly as if he was talking to a little kid. "Megan got shot!"

The only thing Joe remembers after that was everything going black...

"Stop talking so loud, Nick," A voice hissed and all Joe wanted was for them to shut the hell up and turn off whatever was beeping.

"I'm not talking loud," Another voice, Joe now recognized as Nick's and the first as Ashlyn, responded.

Joe decided to make his presence known, even though he had no idea what was going on.

Nick and Ashlyn turned swiftly toward the bed as they heard Joe let out a groan.

"Hey Joe," Ashlyn said softly as Nick helped him sit up.

Blinking Joe looked around trying to find something familiar about his surroundings and he soon found out where he was, the hospital. "What happened?" He asked squeezing his eyes shut at the migraine pounding in his head. Being the nice person she was Ashlyn reached out and switched off the lights hoping it'd help. "Thanks," He whispered opening his eyes wider.

"You're in the hospital, Joe." Nick informed his brother.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock, but why?" Leave it Joe to be sarcastic even in a time like this.

"You fainted when we told you Megan got shot," Nick informed him. This caused Joe to sit up quickly. "Joe, stop!"

"You have to rest, you hit your head pretty hard. You've been out for two days." Ashlyn explained softly.

"Well how's Megan?" He asked quickly. "The baby?"

"Both are fine," Nick said. "completely fine. Megan had the bullet removed and she's sleeping. Kevin and Dani are with her, now."

"But neither are seriously hurt of nothing right?" Joe had to ask questions, he had a million and one worries running through his head of course he's going to figure out the truth.

"No they are both fine," Ashlyn smiled. "Now why don't you rest."

Joe nodded and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. Sleep over took him instantly.

**Three months later **

Three months after everything happened the three young couples were cooping with life and how they would move on from this. Mr. Henderson returned home to learn of his daughters pregnancy. However took it better than everyone thought he would, agreeing that her moving into an apartment with Joe was out of the question he offered them the guest house, which they happily took.

Now at nearly six months along Megan was officially on bed rest by Joe's orders, of course when he wasn't home she simply wasn't having that.

Now here the young couple are laying in bed one afternoon flipping through a name book. Megan sat up against Joe's chest in between his legs as he sat behind her resting his chin on her shoulder and absentmindedly running his fingers over her stomach causing the baby to kick.

"What do you want to name the baby?" She asked as she flipped through the girl names.

"Joe Junior!"

She giggled. "Noo,"

"Why?" She didn't have to turn to look at him to know he was pouting.

"Because, you being the father could potentially be bad enough, naming it after you we're doomed."

"Are you saying I'm too much to handle and that a mini me would kill us?" He gasped.

"No..." She trailed off thinking what to say. "I'm saying you're a bit rambunctious, and a mini you would be too hyper."

He laughed softly. "Okay first off, Megan baby, I know what rambunctious means,"

"Damn," She muttered and he laughed again.

"And secondly naming it after me won't determine if it's a mini me..."

"Oh true,"

"I like," He reached out taking the book gently before flipping through it. "Michael for a boy and Isabelle for a girl,"

"I love those," She smiled up at him.

"What do you like," He handed the book back kissing her forehead.

"I like..." She thought looking at the last she'd written the back of the book. "For a boy I like Gavin and for a girl...Sophie..."

"So if it's a girl Sophie Isabelle and if it's a boy Gavin Michael?" Joe questioned.

"I love them,"

"I love you," He whispered kissing her cheek.


	6. final part

**Final part of Who I'd Kill For Love. **

(10 years later) (Ashlyn and Megan are 26; Nick is 27; Joe and Danielle are 28; and Kevin is 29)

"I'm tired," Joe commented as he collapsed on his bed. His wife Megan Lucas, looked up from her laptop.

"You run around killing and arresting people all day but yet when it comes time to spend time with your children you get tired?" She giggled out.

Joe smiled up at her and kissed her cheek. "Well they are our children."

She smiled. "True,"

Joe and Megan had a little boy and named him Gavin Michael. When Megan celebrated her 19th birthday Joe purposed to her and they got married about a year later. The wedding was small and simple down in the Henderson's backyard after that Joe politely asked his father-in-law for permission to move out of the guest house. Andrew (their dad) agreed only after asking Joe to allow him to help him look for a house, he wanted to make sure his daughter and grandson were in good hands.

Eventually they found a house that Megan would love, it was three blocks away from where her parents lived. (Pictures of all houses in profile). Megan was ultimately surprised when Joe showed her the new house, and couldn't stop squealing. A year later they welcomed their first daughter into the world Sophie Isabelle Lucas, who is now five and a total daddy's little princess. She can get Joe to do almost anything. Will they have more kids? They both want to but for now they are happy with their little family.

Joe still works as an agent for the FBI, but does less away missions, Megan stays at home with the kids most days but she's also going to school, she's hoping to become a nurse within the next five years. She used to want to be a doctor but now she feels her time would be better spent at home with her husband and kids. Therefore she thinks a nurse is a good median for her.

"Whatcha doing?" Joe asked still in his spot next to her on the bed.

"Working on the paper that's do next week." She replied smiling as he rested his head on her shoulder, there was know doubt that Joe and Megan are still very much in love.

"Why are you doing it now?" He questioned.

"Because today is the only day you have off between now and then so I'd rather get it done now so that I can spend the nights with my family."

"You just want to avoid our seriously hyper children..." He challenged back.

She turned her head and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I told you not to give them candy."

He laughed and suddenly a loud crash was heard and the entire house went silent before Sophie yelled out "OHHHH Mommy Gavin broke the lamp!"

Joe let out a groan and threw his head back. While Megan simply laughed and pushed her husband off the bed exclaiming. "Time to be daddy!"

Joe sighed and stood up walking out of the room and downstairs, running a hand through his short dark brown hair (his hair confuses me haha sometimes it looks really dark brown and sometimes it looks black) when he entered the living room he was met with his 10 year old son looking like he was a deer caught in headlights next to the broken lamp.

"What happened?" He asked his son.

Gavin looked like a perfect mix of Megan and Joe with short dirty blonde hair and Joe's deep brown eyes. He had Megan's nose and Joe's ears.

"Sophie...she um...she scared me."

Joe immediately didn't believe his son. "Gavin if you lie you'll be in more trouble."

"I'm sorry, Dad. I was chasing Sophie and I tripped."

"Okay, don't run in the house. Go get ready we're going out to eat."

Gavin nodded his head and ran upstairs. Shaking his head Joe walked into the kitchen in just enough time to see Sophie on a chair trying to get a cookie. He walked up behind her and just when her hand was about to grab the lid he picked her up throwing her over his shoulder. She started laughing as he tickled her sides.

"Daddy!" She squealed giggling and Joe laughed back.

"What's going on?" Joe looked up to see Megan smiling at them from the doorway.

"Someone decided to be a cookie monster." Joe smiled before setting their daughter on the ground. Megan giggled. "What?"

"I don't know," She smiled. "Sophie go put on the dress mommy put on your bed."

"Okay!" Sophie smiled before skipping out of the room and upstairs.

"What was so funny though?" Joe smiled at his wife.

Megan smiled and shrugged as he came over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't know," She looked into his eyes wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're just a really great Dad."

Joe smiled brightly. "You're an amazing Mom," He rested his forehead on hers. "I love you!"

She smiled. "I love you too," And with that they shared a kiss.

****

Nick's life took a very different turn, from the beginning it was obvious to everyone working with him he wouldn't last. He cares too much about people, and they were right. As soon as he made sure Ashlyn was safe he dropped out and went to regular high school, a huge transition to a kid who'd only known a life of violence and home schooling. It helped that Ashlyn was by his side the entire time and even convinced him to try out for the high school baseball team after watching him play with his brothers. His brothers knew he was good, but they didn't know just how good he was until he made it the high school team on starting varsity. They were even more blown away when he was sought after by the Dodgers as well as the Yankees straight out of high school. Not wanting to leave his family and friends he went straight for the Dodgers. He was well aware of the fact that professional baseball was not a career that would last forever and defiantly not one he wanted to depend on forever. Which is why he has a spot in the FBI waiting as an investigator not so much the killing spree part.

Ashlyn grew to be interested in marine biology. She now works to save dolphins and other endangered water life. When they were 22 they were finally ready to get married and Nick purposed to Ashlyn in a cute romantic way. He flew her out to one of his games in New York against the Yankees, and after the game took her for a romantic dinner and for a carriage ride through Central Park where he pulled out a ring. He didn't get on one knee because of the carriage but it was still perfect for Ashlyn. Six months later the wedding was held.

Eventually the day came where Nick once again found a positive pregnancy test in the trash and this time when he fainted he didn't wake up to learn he'd be an uncle but a father. The only difference? This time he was ecstatic. At twenty-three he was ready to have a family. To most people the couple would seem to young, but when you've been through events like Nick and Ashlyn in your life you mature faster. Nine months later they welcomed their first son into the world Tyler Anthony Lucas. He's about to celebrate his third birthday and he has a little sister on the way.

****

Kevin took after Nick, a year after they were done with the girl's mission, he stepped down and followed his dream of being a music producer. He and Danielle married four years ago when he was twenty-five and she was twenty-four. They both decided to wait a while on kids.

Three boys had to answer the hardest question in life. Who would I kill for love? There answer: The loves of their lives. Would you be willing to take the same risk for the one you love?

THE END!


End file.
